Awakening Terror
by Aisilinn
Summary: Ichigo is your average, everyday human...  Getting picked on by Punks, almost getting knifed by their gang, and the such, you know, average. Right?  Until Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the school Punk, reveals his secret... what will become of this duo?
1. It Starts With A Shared Look

**Me: _OH I LOVE BEING A DEFIANT UKE! IT'S SO DANG FUN!_**

**Ichigo: _Damn, why did I get the crazy bitch?_**

**Me: _BECAUSE I OWN YOU!_**

**Anime Cosplayer: _/shakes head/ No you don't... Grimmjow, you and I both appear to be the only sane ones. Mind doing the disclaimer for me?_**

**Grimmjow: _No problem._**

**Disclaimer: _That Anime Cosplayer and Yumenezi hold no rights over Bleach, nor do they intend to. If they did, it would be a Hell hole._**

**Me: _THATS JUST SAD, GRIMM-KUN!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Theme: <strong>Shapeshifting [Werin, vampire, dhamphire]  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> GrimmIchi Yaoi [Slightly, some graphic scenes, nothing TOOOO serious]  
><strong>Universe: <strong>AU [Alternate Universe]  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Supernatural, Horror, Mystery  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Teen [May go up due to slight graphical content]  
><strong>Sumarry so Far:<strong>_**

**_Ichigo is your average, everyday human...  
>Getting picked on by Punks, almost getting knifed by their gang, and the such, you know, average. Right?<br>Until Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the school Punk, reveals his secret... what will become of this unlikely duo as they journey to overcome obstacles ste by the mysterious phsycotic freak?_**

**_[all I came up with]_**

**_Me: Ichigo [Sorry, I love being Ichi, it's so dang fun to be a defiant Uke~]  
>That Anime Cosplayer: Grimmjow<em>**

* * *

><p>Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow had propped his shoes on his desk in the middle of the classes break time. He was thankful he at least had some time to get his mind off the ridiculousness of school and the annoying students in his class. He closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head, going about looking relaxed and unaware of what was going on around him. He appeared both busy and in his own little world, when he was busy listening to his music player.<p>

His light teal hair bobbed with every beat of the current song he was listening to. At the moment, he didn't give a damn that he was breaking more than enough rules, he was used to it, and he figured that everyone would be too, by now anyway. After all, he was known and labeled as something formally known as a punk. It suited him quite nicely in his own opinion, but he didn't put much into the matter.

ΦΦτττττττττττΦΦ

Meanwhile, while Ichigo Kurosaki was walking out of class, someone stepped on his untied shoelace, causing him to trip and almost lose hold of his books. He glared behind him, frowning as he saw Nnoitra's little gang behind him. He righted himself and turned around fully.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo sneered, grabbing his books closer to his chest... he just got his new Shakespeare book, goddamit, like hell he was gonna let THEM ruin it again!

"You know just what we want, ya lil' WHORE," said a twig-like man with a wide hood, slick-black hair and a toothy smile. Nnoitra Jiruga. The schools worst gang-member, "We wan't our pay for the month, bitch," he spat.

"I-I don't have it right now!" Ichigo exclaimed, his eyes suddenly going wide. 'What're they going to do with me now?'

A fist came at him, luckily his growing fear made everything slow-motion. He grabbed the offending appendage with one hand, holding his books in the other, and twisted so that Ichigo gained the upper hand.

"Tch. Yer lucky I ain't had gym yet, or else I woulda got Zaraki-sensei on ya!" Nnoitra shouted, twisting out of Ichigo's tight grip. He gave one of his piano grins and sauntered off, his posse coming after him like a pack of Beta's to their Alpha.

Ichigo looked at his books, relieved to see the top one unscathed. 'Good,' he thought, 'Now Aizen-sensei can't say anything...'

ΦΦτττττττττττΦΦ

Grimmjow had vaguely heard the commotion, over his music, just outside the class, because his seat was in the row closest to the door, and when he opened an eye lazily, he saw a glimpse of orange hair flail forward. He removed his headphones, with a faint curse under his breath, turning off the music player, and standing up, heading out of the classroom to the hallway.

Whatever had gone on earlier, wasn't happening now, as he saw some orange haired guy relieved but his back was to him. He couldn't recall a name, so he said, in a mellowed but still irritated tone, he said, "Hey, you, carrot top." He had to refrain from snickering from the nickname he just used. "What the hell is going on? Can't a guy have the chance to relax without something going on without me?"

He folded his arms over his chest, as he waited for an answer, although, at the same time, he was trying to remember the guy's name. He'd only heard it a thousand times for roll call in class, but at the moment, he blanked, which wasn't like him at all. He shrugged it off, quickly as he waited. "Well?"

Ichigo turned around, his eye twitching slightly at the use of "Carrot Top"

"It AIN'T CARROT TOP! IT'S ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" He exclaimed, then realized what the question was. "Oh, yeah... well, some dudes were picking on me, decided... they could... get PAID today..."

At this Ichigo bashfully looked at the ground, mumbling under his breath... "Stupid fucking Nnoitra... and in front of a student too?"

"Sorry about that, though... it was dealt with quick 'nuff." Ichigo apologized, shaking his head and waving his hand goodbye. He hastily left, having felt SOMETHING go through him when he met with Grimmjow's eyes!

ΦΦτττττττττττΦΦ

'Why does Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, of ALL people, spark something in me? And it ain't fear, that I know...' Ichigo wondered after school that day, not paying attention to where he was going and accidentally turning a wrong corner.

"MMF!" Ichigo yelled as he bumped into a solid chest. He looked up, already afraid of who it would be.

"Hey, bitch. Ya see, we can't wait for tomorrow, so we gonna get you ta give it to use NOW," Nnoitra said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Nnoitra had more people this time, each had bats and some had little pocket-knives in their hands. 'Oh SHIT!' Ichigo thought, willing his paralyzed legs to run.

He turned tail and fled from the street, contents from his hand spilling onto the street, until he was left with only his Shakespeare text for English Literature. His fear clouded mind led him astray, and he walked into a dead-end, and behind him were the members of Nnoitra's little gang, him in front.

Ichigo's eyes widened like a dear caught in the headlights. His heart sped up, and his numb fingers letting lose the final object from his hand, and it fell with a rather loud 'thud'.

Nnoitra's gang advanced.

Ichigo screamed.

And no one took notice.

ΦΦτττττττττττΦΦ

Grimmjow not only quirked a brow at Ichigo's outburst, but also at the fact that after some incoherent mumbling, he just left, with a wave. He had sounded worried, although he couldn't be so sure because at the same time, he had been okay with it. It just peeved him that who ever was bugging a fellow classmate as quirky as Ichigo was being bullied for money, and when he asked about it, he was mostly ignored on two counts. Grumbling under his breath, he decided today was a fine day to cut class, and continued down the hall.

ΦΦτττττττττττΦΦ

Afterschool, Grimmjow was just ambling along his way from the school, bored out of his mind. Although that had not been the only thing on his mind, either. Ichigo Kurosaki.. He thought, lazily running a hand through his hair. Quite the slippery one...and quite...

He heard a scream, which stopped his thought process, and he ran to it. The scream was defiantly not female, that was for sure, but it also had a familiar sound to it. Ichigo?

He rounded into an alleyway filled with nothing but a gang that he was well aware of, and he could faintly see orange hair in the back of the crowd. Now I'm starting to hate it when I'm right. He thought, as he clenched his fists at his sides.  
>He shoved past everyone and stood in between Ichigo and the gang, facing in the direction of the gang, who were armed.<p>

"You owe me...big time." He muttered under his breath. It was mostly to Ichigo, but he didn't care if he heard him or not.

"Hey! If there's a bone to pick with someone, come pick it with me." He said, loud enough so that everyone could hear him, and in a growl. He was probably going to regret this a little bit, but at the same time, he was a pretty eager to fight, so much that in a way, he was quite thankful.

ΦΦτττττττττττΦΦ

Ichigo's eyes widened. 'Did... did he just... friggin... save my ASS?' he thought from behind Grimmjow. He thought he heard Grimmjow mutter something about owing him, but he couldn't be sure.

The gang advanced some more. "You PUNK ASS BITCH! And I was gonna get my fill fer the month!" Nnoitra yelled, his voice reverberating down the alleyway. Grimmjow scoffed.

Ichigo purposely stayed out of Nnoitra's line of site. He looked to his hand, only to find it empty. 'Damnit!' he thought. Grimmjow was in front of him, fighting with Nnoitra. 'Wait, where are the othe-' his thought was cut off as a hand clamped over his mouth.

ΦΦτττττττττττΦΦ

AN: This is an ongoing Roleplay with my friend online.


	2. Then Escalates to a Fight

**Me: _OH I LOVE BEING A DEFIANT UKE! IT'S SO DANG FUN!_**

**Ichigo: _Damn, why did I get the crazy bitch?_**

**Me: _BECAUSE I OWN YOU!_**

**Anime Cosplayer: _/shakes head/ No you don't... Grimmjow, you and I both appear to be the only sane ones. Mind doing the disclaimer for me?_**

**Grimmjow: _No problem._**

**Disclaimer: _That Anime Cosplayer and Yumenezi hold no rights over Bleach, nor do they intend to. If they did, it would be a Hell hole._**

**Me: _THATS JUST SAD, GRIMM-KUN!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Theme: <strong>Shapeshifting [Werin, vampire, dhamphire]  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> GrimmIchi Yaoi [Slightly, some graphic scenes, nothing TOOOO serious]  
><strong>Universe: <strong>AU [Alternate Universe]  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Supernatural, Horror, Mystery  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Teen [May go up due to slight graphical content]  
><strong>Sumarry so Far:<strong>_**

Ichigo is your average, everyday human...  
>Getting picked on by Punks, almost getting knifed by their gang, and the such, you know, average. Right?<br>Until Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the school Punk, reveals his secret... what will become of this unlikely duo as they journey to overcome obstacles ste by the mysterious phsycotic freak?

[all I came up with]

Me: Ichigo [Sorry, I love being Ichi, it's so dang fun to be a defiant Uke~]  
>That Anime Cosplayer: Grimmjow<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had been preoccupied with Nnoitra, that he wasn't paying much attention to the damsel in distress behind him. He was doing pretty well, in hand to hand but in the corner of his eyes he had noticed that some of his gang had dispersed, which he had frowned upon.<p>

_Are they really doing what I think they're doing?_ He thought as he side-stepped to dodge, fists raised, and from his depth perception, Ichigo was being held down and that infuriated him, quite greatly.

He snarled and threw a glare to Nnoitra and had to quickly debate with himself again. Save the damsel or beat the prick standing before him. Well, he had to choose pretty quickly or else, he didn't think that Ichigo would hold out all that well, or at least, that was his assumption. His gaze trailed back to Nnoitra and he said, "This is between you and me, now we settle this here and now, or else you'll truly regret it." He swung a fist to Nnoitra's left cheek, as he hissed, "You're starting to piss me off...and you wouldn't like it when I'm truly pissed off."

Nnoitra cackled evilly and dodged the fist sent his way. He threw one to Grimmjow, grinning like a madman and feeling a rush of exhileration as his fist hit solid flesh. "Hah! Take that, cunt!" he yelled, his voice echoing.

Meanwhile Ichigo fought his captors, releasing their hold on his arms and kicking one into the other, causing a pinball effect. He smirked as more tried fighting him. 'Heh, they all think I'm weak jus' cause I'm a studier and have nothing better to do... unless I want to watch my dad take care of another old man... although Zangetsu-san was kinda cool...' Ichigo shook his head... he was straying off topic, Jesus Christ!

He struck a ftst to his side, his eyes shadowed by his hair. 'Damned people, I don't have their money, Jesus! Why can't they wait for fuckin' tomorra?' He thought, trying to pay attention to what he was doing.

He didn't notice that behind him was a man, very broad shouldered and narrow-hipped [YOU ALL KNOW WHO IT IS! DORDONI-DON PANINI!]. He had a pocket knife with him, and as he came closer, he smiled. It was a sad smile.

'I am sorry, nino. You look like a nice boy,' he didn't notice a foot connecting with the side of his head, he didn't notice how his skull cracked and he didn't notice that his head was gushing blood. "Become a demon... to save your friends, nino." he muttered. His eyes dimmed, losing their soft, friendly glow. He slumped to the ground.

-

Ichigo's eyes widened, he took a step back. 'I... I fuckin' KILLED A MAN!' were his frantic thoughts. He heard the last words from the mans mouth. "_Become a Demon... to save your friends, nino._"

What did that mean?

Grimmjow felt the blow to his cheek, and he stumbled back a bit, but for the most part held his balance. His glare narrowed on Nnoitra. He was getting infuriated with both the cackling and the insults. As another fist flew at him, he caught it, just before impact to his face, and tightened his grip, forcing Nnoitra's fist to bend backwards until he heard a snap and kicked him back.

"Between you and me, I think you're more of a punk ass bitch. Now, get your ass out of my sight...or else I'll break the other one." He snarled at him. Nnoitra, babying his now freshly broken wrist glared at him before scurrying off. "Serves the damned bastard right."

He turned on his heel to finally see Ichigo, both in shock and fright, and probably frozen. He glanced down to see another figure on the ground, equally frozen, with the exception that the man on the ground had blood gushing from a severe head wound. _What the...Did Ichigo do that?...Great.._ He thought. "...Just fucking peachy." He murmured as he strode over to Ichigo.

"You do realize we have to deal with this, right?" He said, quite annoyed, gesturing to the limp form on the ground. He was used to beating people to within the very inch of their lives, not actually killing them, so this was not exactly what he wanted to deal with today. "Any suggestions?"

When he wasn't answered right away, he shook Ichigo on the shoulder and said, "Hey, you in there? Did you hear a word I said?" He frowned again, only because he felt like he was being ignored.

Ichigo turned his head slowly, his eyes wide and unblinking, "I... I killed... I... ki-killed... a m-man..." Ichigo muttered, his hand shaking as he pointed towards the limp form lying on the floor in front of him. He stuttered incoherently.

His foot slipped on the slick blackish, bloody pool that had formed around the unidentified males head, gasping as his head cracked against the hard concrete, seeing stars. He stared at the sky. His eyes closed, and the world blacked out.

-

He woke up, but he wasn't at home... or anywhere recognizable, for that matter. Everything was upside down, there were blue skyscrapers, going sideways instead of right-side up. He scrambled up to a sitting posistion, frantically looking around. He looked down, and realized that he wasn't in his clothes...

Well, he had different clothes...

Instead of his Mecca shirt, windbreakers, and skuffed sneakers, he wore Tatami sandals, a tight cloak, which flared off at the hips, and baggy pants.

"Well, looks like 'e finally came to 'is inner worl', Zangets'." a voice sounded behind him, its garbled double-tone taking Ichigo off gaurd for a second.

"Who... who are you?"


	3. And The Fight Ends With Going Home

**Me: _ONCE AGAIN, I AM ICHI-CHAN! YAYZ, HE'S SO FUN TO BE! I WONDER IF HE TASTES HALF AS GO-_**

**Ichigo: _Don't. Eve. FINISH. That. SENTENCE!_**

**Me: _ICHI-CHAN, WHY YOU MAD? O.O_**

**Anime Cosplayer: _/shakes head/ Why am I stuck with the idiotic one?_**

**Grimmjow: _No idea. I guess I'll do the disclaimer again._**

**Disclaimer: _That Anime Cosplayer and Yumenezi hold no rights over Bleach, nor do they intend to. If they did, it would be a Hell hole._**

**Me: _WHY GRIMM-KUN, WHYYY?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Theme: <strong>Shapeshifting [Werin, vampire, dhamphire]  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> GrimmIchi Yaoi [Slightly, some graphic scenes, nothing TOOOO serious]  
><strong>Universe: <strong>AU [Alternate Universe]  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Supernatural, Horror, Mystery  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Teen [May go up due to slight graphical content]  
><strong>Sumarry so Far:<strong>_**

Ichigo is your average, everyday human...  
>Getting picked on by Punks, almost getting knifed by their gang, and the such, you know, average. Right?<br>Until Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the school Punk, reveals his secret... what will become of this unlikely duo as they journey to overcome obstacles ste by the mysterious phsycotic freak?

[all I came up with]

Me: Ichigo [Sorry, I love being Ichi, it's so dang fun to be a defiant Uke~]  
>That Anime Cosplayer: Grimmjow<p>

* * *

><p>(Inner World)<p>

"Who... who are you?"

The voice cackled, its double tone peircing Ichigo's ears. "Who AM I? I haven't got a name, but ya can call meh Shirosaki Ogihci. Or Shiro. Yer choice."

"Shiro..." Ichigo finally turned around, shocked to find a whitewashed version of him, his alabaster skin contrasting with his neon yellow pupils framed with midnight sclera.

A man appeared next to Shiro, with neon yellow aviators and a pitch-black cloak, his hands dissapearing inside of it. His mousy brown hair blew in the nonexistent wind, framing an angular face with slight five-o'clock stubble.

"You may call me Zangetsu."

Ichigo quirked his eyebrow, about to ask Zangetsu a question, when everything started fading.

"You need to return to the world of the living, someone is waiting..."

(Human World)

Ichigo's eyes blinked open, blinking a few times before he panicked.

"Where the HELL am I?" his voice squeaked, and he mentally berated himself for sounding so manly.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow heard a yell from the other room, over his television and switched his tv off, standing up. He walked around his couch, and knocked before opening the door, and leaned against it, as he said, looking at Ichigo with a casual smirk, "Well, afternoon, you sure sleep quite soundly."<p>

He lost his smile before he replied, "...You didn't tell me where you lived, I didn't have time to ask the next person, so I brought you to my place rather than leave you, sorry for the mess though." He waved a hand over his almost pretty empty room, with a few shirts scattered near the small closet. "So...now that you're awake, I guess we could just have a chat, or, if you want, just head home, unless you're not feeling quite up to it..."

He folded his arms over his chest as he explained, then shrugged casually.

Ichigo stared at the man, his eyes narrowing fractionaly before hitting back to their doe-eyed wideness.

"Your... that dude from... earlier today!" Ichigo said. "And... well... I don't really think I'm up to walking home... even I know when a fights too much... but you should have recognized the name Kurosaki... I'm Dr. Isshin's son." Ichigo said, his nervousness making him flit from one topic to the next.

He never took his eyes off of the taller male, though, as he stood from the bed. He noticed that he was really dirty, and glared dumbly at his blood-crusted clothes.

"Well, for one thing... do you have spare clothes? And a mecca shirt?" Ichigo inquired.

"...I'm sorry, but me and doctors just don't mix well...That and I never really need to go to the hospital, and stalk doctors to their homes." Grimmjow said, as he then gestured to the dresser beside the bed. "You'll find clothes in there...I might have a mecca shirt, but, then again, I might not. If you want, grab a shower, it's that door over there, near the window, I'll be in the other room, if you need me call me."

With a quirked brow he said, "You'll find a clean towel hanging on the towel rack in the bathroom. Enjoy." With that, he waved his hand away, he closed the door, and walked back to the couch and sat back down, and pulled out some magazine that he had left from the other day, and flipped through it, finding something to do, other than to have Ichigo on his mind. _Quite the catch I've got..._ He mused once more. He ran a hand through his hair, finding himself bored, all over again.


	4. AN Thank you!

_Preview:_

_Ichigo turned the hot water all the way, only turning the cold nob a fraction. He stepped into the shower, looking for a washcloth. He found one, blue, of all colors._

_'He must like Blue...' Ichigo thought. As he opened the washcloth, something fell out of it. A tiny picture, it looked like a child drew it in black marker with blue crayon. It had 4 stick figures,a tall one with stringy, boucny blue hair, a taller one with blue spikes and rough blue lines around the chin. A short one holding onto the womans hand, with spikey, bright-blue hair, and a tiny one in the tallest ones hand, that had green hair. They were labeled respectively: Mommy, Daddy, Me, Neliel. The lettering was crooked, and the paper itself was aged about 50 years, the edges coffee stained, and a large brown blotch on the woman._

_Ichigo couldn't help but wonder 'How old is this peice of paper?' he placed it gently back into the washcloth and put the washcloth back, resorting to using his hands._

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, even though it was only 4 reviews. I would like to thank my loyal Reviewer, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo. SHe always makes my day with the witty, though short, comments! Thank you!**


	5. And Secrets Are Revealed

**Me: _OH ICHI-CHAAAAAN! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO TAAAKE YOUU!_**

**Ichigo:_ THE BITCH IS GONNA MURDER ME! AH, GRIMMJOW! SAVE MEEEE!_**

**Grimmjow: _/Shakes head with a smirk/ Nah, I kinda like seeing you put down a notch or two._**

**Ichigo:_ SCREW YOU MUTHA-FUGGAAAAAHHH!_**

**Me: _/Sits on top, eating strawberry icecream/MMMM, TASTES LIKE ICHI-BERRY~_**

**Anime Cosplayer: _/shakes head/ Grimmjows seeing the show today, so I guess it is my turn for the disclaimer._**

**Disclaimer: _That Anime Cosplayer and Yumenezi hold no rights over Bleach nor any of its characters. If we did, Yume would probably have gone insane by now..._**

**Me: _WHY, ANIME, WHYYY? I'M NOT INSANE- STOP STRUGGLING ICHI-BERRY! OR I'LL HAVE SHIRO COME IN TOO_!**

* * *

><p>"Ah..." Ichigo nodded, but his action was lost as Grimmjow closed the door.<p>

'Well, I'll take up on his offer.'

Ichigo's shock addled mind finally registered the fact that he killed a man, but surprisingly, he felt nothing...

Ichigo turned the hot water all the way, only turning the cold nob a fraction. He stepped into the shower, looking for a washcloth. He found one, blue, of all colors.

'He must like Blue...' Ichigo thought. As he opened the washcloth, something fell out of it. A tiny picture, it looked like a child drew it in black marker with blue crayon. It had 4 stick figures,a tall one with stringy, boucny blue hair, a taller one with blue spikes and rough blue lines around the chin. A short one holding onto the womans hand, with spikey, bright-blue hair, and a tiny one in the tallest ones hand, that had green hair. They were labeled respectively: Mommy, Daddy, Me, Neliel. The lettering was crooked, and the paper itself was aged about 50 years, the edges coffee stained, and a large brown blotch on the woman.

Ichigo couldn't help but wonder 'How old is this peice of paper?' he placed it gently back into the washcloth and put the washcloth back, resorting to using his hands.

'I'll ask him about it afterwards...' Ichigo resolved.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled, pulling on the mecca shirt he found in the dresser. It was a little tight-fitting, but it covered him, so he was alright. He also had put on a pair of boxers, which were black and -you guessed it- blue. He had also put on socks, not wanting to put on shoes or slippers in another mans home.

Grimmjow heard the call, again, coming from his room, and stood up, dropping the magazine on the couch and replying, "Yeah. I heard you."

He ambled back over to the bedroom, knocked, then opened it anyway, figuring that Ichigo, by now, was decent and dressed. He had let his gaze drag over Ichigo's choice of his clothing, and then met his gaze. "You called?" He asked. And judging by the tight fitting on Ichigo and it made him smile quite slyly. "Well, what am I needed for?"

He raised a brow, anticipating an answer, with the most patience he could muster. He folded his arms over his chest once more, and leaned against the door frame.

Ichigo went into the bathroom and retrieved the blue washcloth.

"Mind explaining why this is aged 50 years, and you only look to be around 16?" Ichigo asked, his hand on his cocked hip.

Grimmjow didn't say or do anything for moments, trying to think of something to say, that wouldn't give himself away. Losing all train of thought to come up with an idea for a single lie, he scrubbed his hand over his face and groaned, having to say nothing but the truth. "God, I didn't want anyone to see that, ever again...not even me..." He said roughly, dropping his gaze back to the photograph, he sighed, closing his eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain myself...and I thought I was doing a pretty good job at moving around..."

He looked Ichigo dead in the eye and said, "Well, I guess you'd like to know more about me, but in turn, I'd like to ask, what would you offer for the equivalent price of my answers?...And don't try to trick me into telling you without a set price...That wouldn't be very fair, now would it?" He couldn't take his eyes off of him, nor keep his thoughts straightened out.

Ichigo shook his head and clucked. "How about my past in exchange for yours? You tell me your, I tell you mine? Even? Or... something else?"

He retrieved the worn drawing and looked at it. "Must have been a happy family..." his eyes misted slightly and he blinked back tears, yet one or two escaped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: YES, I KNOW, CRAPPY CLIFFHANGER, BUT MY FRIEND HASN'T POSTED YET, AND SHE DOES GOOOOD CLIFFY'S!**_


	6. Old Memories are Walked On Again

**Me: _I think... ICHI-KUUUUUN! COME TO MEEEEEE! I NEEEEEEEDDDDD YOUUUUUUUU~_**

**Ichigo:_ NO YOU CRAZY BITCH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!_**

**Me: _NEVERRRR! YOUUUUU ANDDDDDD MEEEEEEEE BEEEELOOOOONG TOOOOGEEEETHEEEEERRRR!_**

**Ichigo:_ SOMEONE SAAVE MEEE!_**

**Anime Cosplayer:_ Nope. _**

**Grimmjow: _Fine, I'll do it. /stalks over and pulls Yume away from Ichigo/_**

**Me: _Is it my turn to do the disclaimer?_**

**Anime Cosplayer:_ Well, me and Grimmjow have already done it, so yes._**

**Me:_ Fine..._**

**Disclaimer: _We (Anime Cosplayer and Myself) do not own Bleach or any references or characters used in the story. This is a work of fiction and- BLAH, I HATE FORMALITIES, IF WE OWNED IT, GRIMMJOW WOULD HAVE ALREADY HAD ICHIGO LAP-FUCK WITH HIM!_**

**Anime Cosplayer: _WE? WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ME WITH YOU?_**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow thought for a minute before sighing and give a brief nod. "Yeah...Sure, whatever..." When Ichigo spoke so fondly of a memory he was trying to surpress, he bit on the inside of his cheek before letting out another breath. "It...had been...while it lasted." He ran a hand through his hair, and closed his eyes.<p>

"Years and years ago, I had a normal life, normal family, normal everything. It hadn't occurred to me then that I wasn't human. I just happened to have awoken from a nightmare, like any child would, and went to tell my parents. Neliel had also been awake, so we headed to tell them, but from the small creak in the door, we had witnessed something no child should ever witness. Another man had been in our parents room, father had been shielding mother, and the man had been holding what looked to be some sort of stake, chanting something in a language no kid could comprehend..."

Grimmjow recalled the flashback, holding Neliel's hand and gesturing her to not make a sound, as they continued to watch. "...The stranger in our parents room, had raised then stabbed father in his heart..." He took a breath and exhaled slowly, "...and father had burst into flames then fell to the ground, in a pile of ash...Mother screamed, and she was attacked maliciously, and by that time, I gripped Neliel's hand, and we fled. We ran out into the cold, to anyone that could help us...but no one would listen to us, or come help..No, society did what it did best...and put us in some orphanage, separated us as siblings...and I never saw her again..." He looked up to Ichigo with a darkened gaze as he said, "Turns out, that my father...had been a vampire, my mother was human...and I'm just a halfbreed, a mutant of the two, known formally as a dhampire...You wouldn't realize how much trouble I've been through trying to hide that, for as long as I've been around..."

Ichigo bit his lip and turned away as tears escaped his eyes. "Wh... why?" Ichigo asked silently. He gestured for Grimmjow to take a seat, as he calmed his frazzled nerves.

"L... let me get this straight. Your mother and father... were brutally mauled by... humans... and your a half... VAMPIRE... Something which I have only read in fairytales..." He nodded and sighed.

"My turn..."

"I was always a happy boy, and I adored my mother... One day, I was in the Karate Dojo, and had gotten beat AGAIN by a girl, named Tatsuki Arisawa. My mother had come to see it, and I was ashamed of myself for letting her down. I started to cry and sat down on the mat, right in the middle, in front of everyone. She came to comfort me, and I immediatly smiled, because she was so beautiful, who couldn't help BUT smile?," At his, he burst into tears, wipping them away feverishly, in hopes of getting the flow to dam. "And so... I smiled and hugged her, and she hugged me. She toled me I had a fever, and needed to go home with her. I agreed, thinking that I really wasn't feeling all that well myself! So we decided to take the shortcut home, like we ussually did when we were in a rush to get home. It had begun raining really hard, and a car splashed on me..."

_Flashback (Ichigo is still talking)_

_"Oh, that horrible driver, he didn't even say sorry! Look at you, your pants are all wet!" his mother cooed, stooping low and hugging him._

_Ichigo giggled, "It's okay, Moma! I'm alright, I'll stay on this side so you don't get all wet!"_

_Masaki shook her head, and placed Ichigo under her umbrella. "Your lucky to have such an intuitive mother!"_

_Ichigo looked up at her, doe eyes sparkling. "What's Int... intuish... intuitive?" he slowly pronounced the word, rolling it lightly on his tongue._

_"Well, it is when you know something might happen! So you get prepared for it!"_

_Ichigo nodded and looked to the overflowed river, where a girl looked to be about to jump in. He released his grasp on Masaki's hand, running towards the girl. "Hey, Lady, wait!"_

_Masaki ran after her boy, not wanting to lose him. "Ichigo!" she couldn't see why he was running, did he want to drown?_

_Ichigo took no notice, 'I must save that girl!' he thought. He was pushed to the floor by an unseen force, and when he opened his eyes..._

_Flashback End_

"...and when I next opened my eyes, my mom was on top of mebleeding. I tried to stop it, really, I did... but she was already dead..." Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. "The next few days, I wouldn't go to school, instead deciding to 'look' for her, I couldn't see that she was already dead. I kept on hearing her whispering htings in my ear, saying how good a boy I was, what love she felt for me, and... the worse part is... she said she couldn't wait for me to... to d-DIE! So I tried committing suicide a couple of times, I love my mother that much, but my father always ended up finding me, and he got me some help, and gave me anti-depression pills." Ichigo hardly noticed he had started refering to his mother in present tense, he couldn't care less, anyway.

"So," he heaved a sigh and his shoulders slumped. "Happy?"

"...I don't think happy is the appropriate term I would use at this time..." Grimmjow had said, with a half-hearted laugh, he added, "That, and I think that we as a team, are royally fucked up." He ran another hand through his hair and asked, "So...shall I call for take-out?"

He was feeling a bit famished, and was curious to know if Ichigo was the same. he had been out for some time, and they did go through all the bull of a pretty bad fight, although, it had been exciting, it wasn't his best. Or very enthralling for that matter. "..Unless there is something you want to eat specifically...because I don't keep food around here on a daily basis. Just not my thing...that, and cleaning it up is a hassle." He rolled his eyes at his own comment before saying, "...You are hungry, right? Strawberry boy?" He felt that he had to joke, just a little bit.

They were both in sort of a funk; they revealed secrets neither of them have shared with another human being. That, and he wanted some fun out of the many uses he could make with only the words strawberry, carrot or something else. It was much too priceless to just not.

"...Yeah, I guess I wouldn't use "Happy" either...," Ichigo sighed, almost missing when Grimmjow had said 'Strawberry boy', yet not quite.

He bonked Grimmjow on the top of his head, "DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY, CARROT, OR ANYTHING USING THE TWO! IT MEANS HE. WHO. PROTECTS!"

After he finished his ranting, he let out a huge sigh and said, "Yeah, I guess I am hungry..."

He got up to look for some menue around the room, exclaiming loudly when he found one to his favorite restaurant, Urahara Shouten, run by his pervert for an Uncle and his cat-like Step-sister, Yoruichi.

"Grimmjow! Found something! A menue to Urahara's Shouten!"


	7. Flesh is Revealed

Well, it's been a while since I updated, ne?

Sorry, Roleplaying makes me wait for responses. Anyways, this is extra long for you guys, just to compensate!

* * *

><p>Ichigo let out an inner yip for joy, a rare grin flitting across his face before disappearing. He quickly composed himself however, and asked Grimmjow if he had an extra jacket to spare.<p>

When he recieved an affirmative nod and a jacket - you got it, blue- he put it on and walked outside with Grimmjow. He shivered slightly and blew on his fingers. Man, he hated the night.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Shoten, Urahara and Yoruichi were already there to greet them. Urahara's fan in hand, his traditional cloak and clogs accompanied by a green and white striped bowler hat completed his ensemble. Yoruichi's hair had grown and her skin had tanned considerably, making her gold eyes that much more striking.<p>

"Ah, Ichigo-san! It appears I was right, you ARE here!" Urahara exclaimed, flitting over to the duo and ushering them to a seat in the corner of the bustling restaurant.

Yoruichi handed them a basket of biscuits and stage-whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Who, may I ask, is the hottie in blue over there?"

Ichigo blushed madly. "Just do what you need to do and get this over with, Aunt Yoruichi."

Yoruichi huffed and sniffled. "May I PLEASE ask you POLITELY if you would like the new special of American cooked ham and bacon with a side of sushi?" She asked, stressing the "Please" and "Politely".

Ichigo grinned minutely, eyes twinkling. He hadn't seen his Aunt and Uncle in a while. "Hm... Sushi sounds good... And maybe some Garlic onion rings as well... I'll take the Bacon... no the Ham!" Ichigo loved playing with his Aunt.

"And you, sexy Blue haired man? What would YOU like?"

Grimmjow's brow arched as he replied, "I'll just take the special, as is..." At the moment, food was food and there was no need for him to be picky, that, and it all sounded good, regardless.

He was a a tad suspicious as to the whispers earlier, as well as the family jokes, he was far more interested as to why Ichigo's face was changing colors.

He ignored his suspicion for now and to say, "Now, as would anyone would like to be referred to as _sexy, blue haired man_, I would be prefer to be called Grimmjow."

It was weird, to be around those with family, and not understanding the inside jokes and laughs, so he stood there, as awkwardly on the inside as he went back to his signature pose, and folded his arms over his chest, to wait. He was considering staying here so that Ichigo might catch up with his relatives, but at the same time, he didn't want to be the extra company.

Ichigo quietly sent a playful glare towards his aunt. Yoruichi sounded buzzed.

"Well, what a NIIICE name, Grimmjow. And please, don't be a stranger! Ichigo hasn't had enough to drink, and the tab is on me, and your welcome to join! Ichigos mom- Well, we have a lot of baby pictures from Ichigo!" Yoruichi quickly veered away from the discussion of Ichigos mother. It was nearing June 14, Anything could set Ichigo off.

"Aunt Yoruichi! Don't show him! I haven't even known him for a day!" Ichigo blushed madly once again.

Yoruichi's eyes twinkled. "One night stand, eh, Ichi-berry?" she jokingly asked. "Please, Grimm-kun, call me Yoruichi-bocchan!"

The cogs in Yoruichis mind were turning. Inwardly, her warning bells were screaming._ 'He doesn't seem all that bad... but he doesn't seem like someone to have a relationship, and he doesn't seem nice either. Though he might just feel awkward... Oh well, I'll ask Kisuke later.'_

She went into the backroom of the bustling restaurant and returned later with two cokes.

Ichigo stared warily at them _'She must have spiked them with something. It isn't like her to not try to get me drunk... though admitedly I am thirsty...'_

So he grabbed one of the drinks and slowly sipped. Sensing nothing wrong with it, he began to sip faster, thinking about the dream he had had while unconscious at Grimmjows place.

_'It was extreemly weird... I wonder if it was an omen or something...'_

Grimmjow quirked a brow as he watched the scene unfold between them, and when he finally got something to drinl, he lifted it too his lips, sipping on it. His peered over to Ichigo through the corner of his eyes and said, placing the drink down, "You seem too quiet...What's on your mind?"

He leaned forward on the table, on his elbows, giving Ichigo a mildly apathetic but still interested, look, as he waited for an answer. He tapped his fingers, his patience clearly wearing thin, but he didn't want to cause a scene with anything loud and obnoxious, although, he was half tempted to get Ichigo to respond with another nickname.

He waved a hand in front of his face, as he said, "Yo, carrot top, wake up, you're freaking out your relatives."

Ichigo had withdrawn into his inner sanctum while drinking his coke, and it took a while for them to draw Ichigo out of his mind. When his eyes cleared up the first thing he saw was a cracked, calloused hand. He started jumping up and spilling dark, fizzy liquid onto his shirt.

"Damn it! The hell was that for?"

Yoruichi had come back with Kisuke in tow, and watched the scene unfold with amusement shining in her clear, golden eyes.

"Ahahaha, Grimm-kun, seems you found out how to wake Ichi up... in a sense..."

Yoruichi dragged Grimmjow into another corner of the bustling restaurant, waving off Ichigo's quirked eyebrows with a quirk of her own.

"You see, there are these times when Ichigo goes into deep thought. He's always had these dreams about a strange albino man and, to say the least, it scares me, Kisuke, and Ichigo's father-Isshin. because after a day or two it becomes nothing more than a flash of color, then it just disappears... We worry about his sanity sometimes, and he has had some worrying moments. Tell me, for the times you've known him, has anything strange happened to his demeanor? An evil glint or something, or something different?"

Yoruichi blinked and looked up at Grimmjow. _For Ichigo, I hope he says no, for Ichigo's own sanity..._

Grimmjow wasn't too enthused to have been dragged away, but he could understand that at this point in Ichigo's life, his family were truly starting to worry about his sake, safety and sanity. He heard Yoruichi explain things he didn't know about Ichigo, which he absorbed carefully and listened, which was quite the first thing he'd never do, but if he had to, he must do it now.

Although, he couldn't say or make any sense of what she was trying to say to him, or about some albino man that she had mentioned. Or it had, it just slipped his mind and he didn't put an ounce of care into it, let alone, any thought either.

He sighed, after doing something thinking, which was pretty brief for his standards, but thinking nonetheless. "Well, no, I haven't seen anything change in his demeanor, nor strange. Hell, I only truly met him, with actual exchanging of names...Earlier today, so relying on me would be entirely and beyond hopeless." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I must admit, for some strawberry boy, he can put up one hell of a fight, I'd give him that."

"Now, why are you interrogating me, of all people, about such things? Is it truly because I was the one to get his ass out of dream land?" He asked with a quirked brow. "...Would it be, that you might be implying that I could try and get him away from dealing with the albino man?"

Yoruichi gave a sigh of relief. She noted that he said Ichigo was a good fighter and winked, her demeanor changing in the space of a nanosecond. "Of course he is a good fighter, me and Kisuke tought him ourselves!"

She shook her head and looked at the corner. Kisuke was watching Ichigo diligently through his hat-covered eyes, his fan hiding his frown.

"I don't know, but I feel like you'll do good for Ichigo - and my senses have never failed me."

She looked back at Ichigo, shivering as cold eyes bore into her own, yellow hiding within the chocolate-brown. He smirked; canines showing. His eyes seemed to say: _Hey, look. You might have cast me away once, but I'll get him back; and when I do, all you mother fuckers are gonna be sorry!_

-Kisuke POV-

Ichigo seemed... different. Those glints every now and then never went away, and today it had been especially painful seeing Ichigo watch Yoruichi and Grimmjows proceedings with a cold, calculating look. His fingers drumming on the desk, he laid his head down, closing his eyes for several seconds.

When his eyes opened, Ichigo was back in charge. To the best of Kisukes knowledge, the monster could only watch. _For now, at least._

Kisuke paid attention as Ichigo greeted his aunt and new friend. While in the back, Kisuke had gathered up knowledge on Grimmjow, finding out very little, only that he attended the same class as Ichigos and vigorously fought, almost on a daily basis.

As Ichigo and Grimmjow talked over the food about little stuff, Yoruichi and Kisuke conversed. Kisuke would slyly glance at Ichigo now and then, noting the stiffer posture and tense jaw.

_He must be giving Ichigo a headache..._Kisuke thought sadly. His shaded eyes watched as Ichigo and Grimmjow wiped their hands with napkins, and as Ichigo bowed slightly, saying it was great seeing them after a year. Grimmjow politely thanked them for the food, and the bell on the front door of the shop clanged as the door opened and closed.

Kisuke sent a worried look, his eyes peaking for him.

_He's getting stronger_

_I know, will we be able to stop it?_her eyes spoke back to him.

_I don't know, when he is released he will be even more powerful then when he was as a child._

* * *

><p>When they'd arrived at his home, Grimmjow closed and locked the door after Ichigo stepped in. "...So, why were you staring at me and your aunt during our conversation? It felt like I was getting swords shoved into the back of my head with each moment that passed, then when I looked back over to you, you put your head down, then back up, as if nothing happened...It seemed like you...changed or something." He said, tossing his keys onto the coffee table, and flopping onto his couch.<p>

He lazily looked up at Ichigo from the couch and said, "Is there something that you're not telling me?" He quirked a brow as he tossed Ichigo a questioning glance. "I mean, it's cool and all, but some time, you might have to say something...Either to me, or to your relatives. They're worried over you...And before you say it, I'm not worried, but I do in fact have half a brain that you aren't coming clean to something pretty damned fucking important."  
><em><br>_After a few moments, he sighed and laid his head back, so he was facing the ceiling, and closed his eyes. _I'm too old for this._ He thought, half-heartly.

Ichigo gave a minute sigh, wondering what Grimmjow was talking about. He started to talk, but it was like an invisible hand clamped over his mouth. A warbled voice giggled in the back of his head. His mouth moved of it's own accord, it seemed.

"Don't worry about it, I was just thinking."

A stare from Grimmjow, his eye moving down to meet his own. Golden orbs stared back, unflinching. The blue eye closes. "That's not true," a sigh. A gesture to come sit.

The sound of a creaking, old sofa when two full grown teenage men sit on it.

The clock ticks.

Ichigo's knee jerks up and down.

A hand stops it.

"Tell me the truth."

Ichigo - no, other Ichigo, the Not Ichigo - sighed. "Sad little fucker you are. I guess you could say that it wasn't _King_ who was sitting there and watching you."

Choice of words change.

Voice changes.

Ticking of the clock starts up again.

And black dots swarm behind Ichigo's eyes as the minute possession is finished. His head slumps forward and his shoulders sag as he falls like a potato sack, emptied of all it's


End file.
